An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon of charged pigment particles suspended in a solvent. The display usually comprises two plates with electrodes placed opposing each other. One of the electrodes is usually transparent. A suspension composed of a colored solvent and charged pigment particles is enclosed between the two plates. When a voltage difference is imposed between the two electrodes, the pigment particles migrate to one side or the other, according to the polarity of the voltage difference. As a result, either the color of the pigment particles or the color of the solvent may be seen at the viewing side. In general, an EPD may be driven by a uni-polar or bi-polar approach.